


The Blame Game

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena Luthor was usually a good, predictable boss.Was.Now some plucky, blonde reporter keeps making Jess's job difficult.





	

Lena Luthor was a good person.

Jess would be the first to step up and fight anyone who said otherwise. Maybe not physically fight (she was very small and not that strong), but she could hack into most places nearly as well as Lena herself and could take them down. She was one of the reasons why there weren’t _more_ media outlets trying to ruin what little good there was left in the Luthor name, not that anyone could _prove_ it was her.

Lena Luthor was also a good boss. Most days, at least.

(Jess doesn’t count the days where Lex tried to kill Lena. Doesn’t count the days where Lena would lock herself in the office, asking not to be disturbed.)

Lena had always been an easy to please boss. She gave explicit instructions and never gave more work that could be reasonably expected to be accomplished. She stuck to her schedule as soon as it was set and Jess generally knew where she was. But, ever since the move to National City, Lena had just been _strange_ and it had taken Jess longer than she cared to admit to realize why.

The reason became clear as day when Lena had asked her to handwrite an – in Lena’s words – “elegant invitation to the gala that looked as happy as the sun was bright” for one Kara Danvers. First of all, Luthor Corp – now L-Corp – did not do hard invitations, much less _handwritten_ ones. Second, Lena had scrapped the ten different invitations Jess had made before telling her to cancel the rest of the day’s appointments and leaving without explanation.

That’s not to say Jess didn’t know why. Of course she knew why. Lena didn’t have anyone else – which was a shame really, she was an amazing woman – and Jess had been subjected to her rambling about the “cute and sunshine-y” tagalong of Clark Kent’s. Again, Lena’s words.

After that, Lena had requested that a balcony be built in five hours’ time. What the fuck.

(At least it wasn’t as weird as when Lena had her run a background check on the Danvers family. Her boss had given her a weird look when she said Eliza Danvers was a bioengineer.

“Not a lawyer?”

“No, Ms. Luthor.”

“I thought I told you to call me Lena when it’s just us.”

Jess just turned on her heel and left the office.)

Thankfully, L-Corp had been developing faster setting and stronger concrete and cement. Jess just really, _really_ hoped Lena would never put furniture out on the balcony. The thing could only take one ton distributed load with a maximum point force of 200 pounds at any given location. If she wanted a couch out there, there was a high likelihood of whoever sat on that couch dying.

(If Lena were evil, Jess might have thought that that was the point.)

(When Jess saw Supergirl up close for the first, she figured out why the balcony was needed. She was pretty sure everyone in National City that knew Kara knew who Supergirl was. She had to give Kara credit, though. Clark Kent was a lot more obvious.)

Jess stopped wondering how ridiculous Lena could get after she learned about the planned sabotage. If Jess could frighten Lena at all, she would have threatened the CEO with duck-tape and bubble wrap but Lena could have probably somehow escaped _that_ even if all she had was said duck-tape and bubble wrap while locked inside a padded room.

For a while, everything had settled.

And then Lena told her to let in Kara Danvers whenever possible.

(Apparently “whenever possible” had a new definition Jess didn’t know about. She learned this the first and only time she had held Kara back because Lena had been in a meeting.)

Through all of this, Jess could have blamed Kara Danvers for making her life and job more difficult, but she didn’t. Sure, work had gotten more hectic and she had difficulty booking meetings and appointments now that Lena’s usual 25-minute lunch block was stretched to a one-and-a-half-hour block. Sure, the grumpy men Lena usually met with were even more grumpy now that they were occasionally kicked out unceremoniously for an “emergency”.

But Jess didn’t blame Kara, not for that. Not when she brought that smile to Lena’s face.


End file.
